Irina Chekov
I'rina Chekov' is a female member of Valdia's Coven. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Irina Chekov was born in the 1930s to Sofia and Boris Chekov in Ukraine. She sort most of her time with her family and learning about the Soviet Union. She later became a USSR Operative in 1955 during the Cold War. But when news came about her her older sister's disappearance, along with her husband, Irina started packing to go back home, but during her journey she saw her sister but two men came and started attacking her. That's when her sister came to help. Valdia came over and killed the men and noticed that her sister was losing a lot of blood and she would die, so she turned her into a vampire. Irina, along with her sister, left for home. Try then took their younger brother and sister while try we're asleep and trend the two of them into vampires. The four decided to make a coven together and went searching for a few people to turn into vampires. They ran into a local doctor named Elsa and turned her into a vampire, then a local wicken named Talzin, then they ran into the vampire Victoria but she was only a member for a few days. Once the Volturi had heard about Valdia's coven they went to go search and destroy the growing coven. While battling the Volturi, Katrina and Irina were about to be killed by Felix when Chadile had stepped in to help. While Chadile wa fighting Felix, Irina went to go help her sister and brother-in-law, but when Irina and Valdia realized that weren't going to win the fight they singled the others, but many decided to stay and fight the Volturi, ending in their destruction, so only Valdia Irina, Elsa, Vladimir, Vostok, Chadile, and Katrina escaped alive. But Demetri had tracked them down and led Felix and Aro to them. While fleeing, Katrina an Vostok were attacked by Felix and Jane but they both told the others to run a fast as try could. But Irina late left the coven and joined the Ukraine Coven. But soon after that she joined the Russian coven. But shorty after the creation of the Hoosier Coven, she left the Russians in search of her sister. But while she was searching for her sister's coven, she ran into the Hoosiers and became a member of their coven. But a year later her sister had found her and Irina left to return to Valdia's coven. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Irina and the rest of her coven were called upon by the Cullen family to witness against the Volturi for Renesmee. After being introduced to Renesmee, she was convinced that she wasn't a immortal child. During the trial, Caius had Vostok brought out and tried to get the coven to attack the Volturi for keeping them away from them. But, it was unsuccessful. They then sent Vostok towards Valdia since the plan failed and gave up on the Valdia's coven. When Alice Cullen arrived, she showed Aro a vision of the battle. During the battle, Irina rushed over towards Caius to try to kill him but was stopped by some Volturi and Greek guards (specifically Felix and Felios) and was torn to shreds. Valdia saw this and watched as Caius burned Irina. She then screamed and ran towards him but was pushed by Afton towards Vostok. They then ran towards Felix and Felios and fought them. Irina was soon avenged when Kyran of the Hoosiers had Jimmy use his ability to remove both Felios and Felix's heads. Valdia the grabbed a torch and burned them. But, since the battle never occurred, Irina survived and unfortunately Felios, Felix, and the other Volturi members did too. Irina and the coven left with the Romanians to Eurasia shortly after the trial ended. Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Females Category:Valdia's Coven Category:Hoosier Coven Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Index Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Vampires With Special Abilities